Bloodlust
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: Teen Wolf X-over... Sorta...! After a close encounter one night, everything and everyone Shaggy loves are no longer safe. It's a matter of life, or death and he will not settle for either. Shelma and mabye some Fraphne too. Might change the title again...
1. The 'Gift'

**A.N~ Yup here it is ^^ I told you I would do it. Eventually. I've been so busy with prelims and Christmas four days away (OMFG :D) I've not had much time but I promise to update more than I did with 'Escape'. Basically this is the series of Teen Wolf but I've subbed the characters from SD in. I've made some changes; they don't play lacrossea and Shaggy (Who's Scott) has a sister and both parents. So enjoy and I'll update asap.**

The mist hung around the air, almost like it was waiting for something. The silence loomed, nothing dared to break it. The moon reigned through the inky sky, hiding behind thin clouds. The forest of Beacon Hills were none of the unusual, holding no signs of movement. The bare, dead-like trees huddled together, almost like they were deep in conversation. The silence was broken when the police car pulled up, men spilling out, flashlights switching on, dogs jumping out with excited yelps and barks, pulling their frustrated trainers along behind. They quickly spread out into the black forest, squeezing between the trees and were swallowed by the awaiting mist.

Xx

Back in the peaceful streets of Beacon Hills, one of the oversized houses held signs of life. A young man, in his late teens, sat in his room with a bag on the floor between his feet, carelessly shoving books in. After a quick glance and nod of satisfaction, he dumped the open bag on the unmade bed and trudged off in the direction of his bathroom. Grabbing the towel that hung from the side of the bath and throwing it over his shoulder, he turned the tap on and started to splash cold water on his face. A loud thump sounded through the house, the young man freezing when he heard. After a moments hesitation, he rubbed his wet face and hair on the towel, grabbed his jacket from the floor and ran outside. Edging towards the edge of the decking with a baseball bat which he found on his sprint down the stairs, a shadow suddenly flew into sight, hanging from the small, sloping roof over the wooded area. Screaming the man raised the bat and was about to strike down when the shadow started squirming and yelling. The man paused.

"Fred? Fred, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't answering your phone and since when did you start playing baseball?" Fred pointed to the bat that the young man still held in a defensive position.

"I thought you were trying to break in, considering you are hanging from my house which no normal person would do" He put the bat back on the little table on which he found it and turned back to his friend.

"You thought I was here to do a bit of robbery? Shaggy, you really need to chilax" Fred dropped down landing effortlessly on his feet. He pulled a leaf out his blond hair and shook his head.

"Why are you here anyway?" Shaggy sighed, ignoring the snigger from the other man and running a hand through his sandy coloured hair, the ends were still damp from the sink.

"You'll never guess what! My dad left about half an hour ago, someone phoned and he had to go, but anyway, a body was discovered in the forest!" Fred put his hand on the railing and looked up at the older boy, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight with excitement. Shaggy raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean a body? A human body? Dead body?"

"A body of water. Of course a human body, dumbass. And yes, dead body. It's a girl's but here's the best part; they only found half. The other half's still out there somewhere" Fred had climbed over the side and now stood nose to nose with Shaggy, well, nose to chest as Shaggy was almost a head taller than him.

"So, you coming?" a mischievous smirk spread across Fred's face. Shaggy sighed, he had planned to have his shower and turn in early. School started back tomorrow and he didn't want to end up attending detention on the first day because he didn't get up in time. Watching Fred indicate towards his old, rusty jeep, his shoulders fell with a huff. That was that plan out the window obviously.

Xx

The jeep pulled to a halt at the sign that hung from two trees warning people not to enter after dark. The two boys piled out and turned their flashlights on.

"You sure about this? What if your dad and the others are at this end? Then what?" Shaggy pulled his jacket tighter against the cold bitter air.

"Nah highly unlikely. The woods are massive. Come on, lets go" Fred ducked under the chains and waited patiently for Shaggy to follow. They set off up the hill and into the woods.

"So what half of the body are we actually looking for?" Shaggy shuffled behind Fred, hands digging deep in the pockets of his jumper, head down shielding his face from the light rain. Fred stopped for a split second before continuing. He was a few metres ahead of Shaggy.

"To be honest, I don't actually know" He answered with a nervous laugh. The boys began climbing the steep hill they had approached, the soil crumbling away under their feet.

"Ok and what if the killers still here?"

"Didn't think of that either"

"Very reassuring to know this is all planned out" Shaggy mumbled under his breath. Up ahead, dozens of lights shone, flickering this way and that.

"Get down!" they both dropped like they were shot, landing hard on the soft ground. Dogs snuffled about, voices drifted towards the two boys.

"Great. My dad. Quick, Shag" Fred half crawled, half ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. He then ran to the next and hid, Shaggy in pursuit. Fred was about to make another move when a dog came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, snarling and snapping. Shaggy tensed behind his tree, not daring to move.

"Wait, wait. This one belongs to me" Shaggy and Fred both let out a silent breath of relief. Awkwardly, Fred climbed to his feet, shielding his eyes from the intense light pointing at him.

"Dad, how you doing?" He looked at the ground with a small smile of defeat.

"Fred, do you listen to all my calls?"

"Umm, well not the boring ones"

"Where's the other one then? If you're here, he's not far off" The sheriff scanned the trees with the light. Behind his tree, Shaggy braced himself.

"What, Shaggy? He's home. Yeah, he wanted an early night for school tomorrow. It's just me, in the woods, alone" After a long, hard stare, the sheriff grabbed Fred's elbow and steered him away.

"Well young man, I'm gonna walk you to your car and on the way we're going to have a talk about something called privacy" They marched off, the other officers following, leaving Shaggy standing cursing for not revealing himself so he wouldn't have been left behind. He stumbled back the way they had come as the rain started pouring down. Halfway, Shaggy stopped and turned round. A low rumbling sound was heard coming from that direction. He gasped at what seemed to be a pair of yellow eyes staring out at him from the bushes. With a growl, it leaped out, fangs bared, claws extended out, and raced towards him. Shaggy cried out and stumbled down the hill in a panic. He was too slow and ended up pinned by a huge pair of paws and looking up into the mouth of what looked like a wolf. Struggling against it's weight, Shaggy managed to pushed it off and get back up. Racing towards the main road, he was nearly safe until he felt the teeth sinking into the soft flesh on his side. Screaming in pain and panic, he lashed out a caught the wolf on the chest. It staggered back with a yelp before running off to avoid the road. Shaggy tripped and landed hard on his shoulder. A car whizzed by on the road, narrowly avoiding him. Slowly he sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in his side and pulled the material up. He gaped at the large teeth marks on his stomach and back, blood slowly oozing on to his already soaking skin. He looked out into the thick tree cover but whatever attacked him had disappeared.

Xx

"You really think it was a wolf?" Daphne, the redheaded girl of the group, quizzed Shaggy. The little group were slowly making their way up and into the school. They had all met and after saying hello and chatting briefly about their summer holidays, Shaggy had told them and explained what had happened the night before once Fred had left.

"Yeah. Either that or one large dog" Shaggy nodded. Velma, the small brunette of the group, shook her head. Quickly scattering to dump books in lockers, they swiftly reformed and started heading to their first class.

"It can't be a wolf. There hasn't been any here for almost 60 years. Can I see it?" Velma extended her hand out to have a closer look but Shaggy jumped away.

"It hurts to touch" He shook his head and she dropped his hand. Fred waved and disappeared into his class with Daphne while Shaggy and Velma walked on to theirs together: maths.

Xx

'Class, open up your books at the last page you done before the holidays and continue with that" The teacher stood looking sternly at the rows of annoyed faces at the mention of work. Silence filled the class. Next to him, Velma started furiously scribbling down work while Shaggy took his time. Somewhere in the class, a phone started ringing. Glancing around the room, he tried to work out who's phone it was, no one was reacting. The noise stopped and someone started talking.

"Hello?" Looking out the window, Shaggy silently gasped. A girl sitting on a bench was talking into her phone.

"Yeah I know. I'll meet you in 5 minutes. No, the teachers won't even realise I'm gone" She stood up and walked away in the direction of the bus stop. Shaggy blinked and shook his head. Did he really just heard that? No, he must have imagined it. No way could he hear that well.

"Something wrong, Norville?" Shaggy jumped at the mention of his given name.

"No sir" He mumbled and started writing

Xx

"I swear I heard that! I mean, she said she was going somewhere then she left and there was no one else around to say that for me to hear!" Shaggy and Velma strolled through the park on their way home from school. Fred and Daphne had got a lift from Daphne's parents as they were taking her out somewhere and Fred was going too.

"But you can't have. It's impossible! I'll admit it, something's up. You were so jumpy and nervous today. And you answered nearly everything I asked at the lunch table even though you were sitting opposite me, and I wasn't even asking, I was mumbling to myself" Velma fumbled about her jacket.

"Where'd I put that mint?"

"It's in the back pocket of your jeans"

"No it's not. I didn't…" Velma trailed off when she pulled one out from the back pocket. She stared at Shaggy who was looking at the mint oddly.

"How did you…?"

"I.. smelt it"

"What?"

"I just smelt it coming from that pocket, that's all" He shrugged and started walking again. Velma followed him in silence. What was going on here?

A man stood in the cover of the trees and watched their every move, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Shaggy frowned at him but said nothing.

Later that night when Shaggy changed the dressing on his bite wound, there was nothing there. It had healed and no even a mark was left.

Xx

"Guys! That really posh girl that's in our year?, yeah her, she's having a party tonight and I got you all invited!" Daphne pounced at the three teenagers as they walked into the redhead's spotless room.

"Awesome. So is it a 'bring a girlfriend/boyfriend' type? Cause I was wondering…" Fred refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Yes Freddy I'm going with you" Daphne smiled and gestured to them all to take a seat.

"Great! And I take it you two are together?" He looked at Shaggy and Velma who both nodded with a huge smile on each of their faces.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind Shag but I asked Sugey if she wanted to come too"

"Yeah that's fine with me" Shaggy shrugged. He didn't mind his little sister. Yeah, she could be annoying but most of the time, she was fine.

After a moments silence. Velma pulled some sheets of paper out her bag and looked at Shaggy.

"After yesterday, I went home and done some research and this is the only possible reason for the way your behaving" She handed the sheets over to Daphne.

"Lycanthropy?" Daphne eyes widened.

"What?" Shaggy frowned.

"alright, Shag! You're a werewolf!" Fred smirked and playfully punched Shaggy on the shoulder. Fred impersonated a werewolf howl very badly and bared his teeth at Daphne. She shook her head and laughed.

"It must be. I mean, you heard that phone when you shouldn't have. That mint in my pocket. No way should you have smelt that. And you act as though everything's really loud when it could just be a car passing like on the way home yesterday." Velma stopped and looked at him. He was staring at the paper with an unreadable expression on his face.

"This isn't right." Shaggy threw the papers on the bed "I'm not a werewolf. Never have been, never will be" He stood up and grabbed his jacket from Daphne's chair. "I can't believe you think that Velma!" He shoved the chair out his way and walked out. Everyone sat in stunned silence. Shaggy never got angry. Ever.

"Oh my…" Velma picked the chair up and turned it round so the others could see the back. They both gasped. Three deep gashes sliced through the chair the same direction Shaggy's hand had swiped it.

"We can't let him out our sight tonight" Velma mumbled to herself while shoving all the papers back in her bag.

"Why?" Daphne turned back from her wardrobe where she was pulling half it out to find the perfect dress.

"Tonight's a full moon"

Xx

On arriving, Velma noticed three things: Shaggy was already there, he was waiting for her, Fred and Daphne were nowhere to be found. Climbing out the car, she swiftly said goodbye to her dad before trotting over to Shaggy.

"Velma. I'm really sorry about what happened at Daphne's earlier. I don't know what got into me" He took her hand in his and gently pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. You didn't cause any damage" Best not mention the claw marks.

Fred and Daphne appeared and they made their way through the house and out into the large garden. Music was blasting over speakers hanging from one of the top floor's windows. The two couples started dancing with each other, laughing and purposely bumping into the other set.

"Hey Shag" A young female voice called from house. He looked up to see Sugey, sitting with a group of drunk girls. God, she better not be drunk too. Shaggy looked at the side gate and stopped. A man, the same one that was in the park the day before was watching him. His head suddenly started spinning and he grabbed Velma to stop himself falling over.

"Shaggy? What's wrong?" Velma lifted his head up. He looked at her, then bolted for the door, his vision blurring and his hearing hollowing, like he was in a underwater tunnel. Ignoring the concerned and amused faces of the other guests, he ran the few blocks home. Sluggishly, he yanked his shirt off and turned on his shower. He sat in the bath, still in his jeans. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his hands and head throbbed painfully. Looking down at his hand, he started shaking and gasping. His nails were lengthening, sharpening. Clambering out the bath, he looked in the mirror. His teeth were doing the same, growing much longer than they should be, sharp and deadly. His eyes flashed yellow. No. It can't be. They returned to normal when a knock came from his door.

"Go away" He moaned. His voice was thin and raspy. He stumbled to the door and leaned against it, blocking the intruder out.

"Shaggy. It's Velma. Please let me in. I know what's happening to you. It's the moon. Please just…" No matter how hard any of them pushed the door, they couldn't budge him.

"It's him. That man at the party. He was at the side gate. He's the one who bit me" Speaking was getting harder by the minute.

"But, he offered to drive Sugey home" Fred breathed.

"what?" Shaggy's voice was become less an less humane and more like a growl. Daphne and Velma looked at each other.

"She accepted" Fred wished he hadn't said anything as soon as it left his mouth. Shaggy slammed the door shut, oblivious to the cries and shouts from his friends. He opened his window and leaped out, landing with ease and amazing agility, in a defensive position. Now that he was in direct contact with the full moon, he started to transform further, the girls and Fred watching from the window in complete horror. His ears stretched, a snout grew and his nose blackened, fur covered his whole body and face, a tail sprouted. Lifting his head, he let out a furiously loud roar and they he was gone, racing through the streets, jumping over cars, towards the house that stood alone in the forest. Towards the house that belonged to Mason Whittemore. The mystery of Beacon Hills. The one who's got Sugey.

**Cliffhanger D: Sorry, had to be done :L **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ON SUNDAY EVERYONE ^^**


	2. Red

**Chapter 2 - Red**

**A.N~ Woo chapter 2 is undergo. I know it took ages and ages, I don't really have much of an excuse :S The more I think about upcoming chapters, the more I realise it's getting further and further away from the Teen Wolf series. I can't relate much to the episodes cause Velma, the girlfriend like Allison, knows he a werewolf and there isn't anyone like Jackson soo... Yeah I'm gonna have to wing it :L Any ideas for th next chapters are welcome with wide open arms ^^**

The world blurred as he ran. His vision getting redder and sharper. Narrowly avoiding trees, he was heading to the centre of Beacon Hill's woods at an inhuman speed. The human inside trying his hardest not to lose complete control to the wolf. His ears twitched at the sudden sound of an upcoming stream. He leaped over with ease, landing with hardly a sound and not faltering his stride. He was getting closer and closer to his target by the second. A scent coming from a different direction hit his nose, he froze in his tracks. Delicious. His mind shifted. He howled loudly and spun round to race off after that smell.

Xx

"Come on!" Fred bolted out Shaggy's door, closely followed by the two girls. After helplessly watching their friend change in front of them and run off, the three had began to panic at the thoughts and images parading through their minds of what the young werewolf could do if he came across a human.

"Where do you think he went?" Daphne looked at Fred as he quickly shoved the reluctant truck into gear and raced down the driveway and out the street. Somewhere in the distance, they heard a wolf howl and know almost immediately it was Shaggy's voice.

"Sugey. He'll be wherever she is" Velma exclaimed from the back.

"Freddy! Oh My God look out!" Daphne screamed. A shadow, black against the weak headlights of the truck burst from the woods. It froze when the truck started swearing, Fred desperately trying to get out the way. As quick as it had appeared, the shadow vanished. Suddenly a loud bang sounded, breaking the tense silence in the truck. Cursing, Fred tried to regain control of the truck once again as it swerved this way and that. Looking up at the roof, Daphne cried out. Two feet-like shapes were dented in, a growl following. The girls looked at each other. Shaggy.

Xx

He could hardly see anything through his reddened vision. He had jumped when he seen the truck, landing heavily on shaky feet onto of the rusty roof. He could hear the frantic breathing of the people inside, their blood pressures rising. With a triumphant growl, he raised his hand, claws sharp and deadly, preparing to take out the weak metal. The truck stopped moving and the three familiar and terrified teenagers clambered out. Their eyes widened in terror and backed away, hands up in submission as they spotted what was the reappeared shadow, the werewolf they had been pursuing, Shaggy .

Pain shoot through his arm before he could do anything, triumphant shouts and cries from nearby.. He roared in pain and rage. turning round to face the threat, only to get tackled to the ground and unwillingly dragged into the thick cover of the woods. Before he realised what was happening, his whole body felt like it had caught fire. Gasping in pain the fire seized as quickly as it had started. The little group sighed in relief. They had followed Shaggy and the attacker into the woods. He looked at his arm.

"You alright?" Shaggy gazed up into the face of Mason.

"What happened? Where am I?" he stuttered as he frantically scanned his surrounding. The last conversation that he had shared with Fred earlier surfaced in his mind. His eyes narrowed. "Where's Sugey?" He glanced at his arm again "And did I get shot?" The other man chuckled.

"Yes, by hunters. It'll heal pretty quickly, Sugey's safe in your house. And you nearly killed all three of your friends here" Mason gestured behind him. Shaggy's eyes widened.

"Wh…what? No, I.. I couldn't have."

"Don't worry, the longer your like this the more control you'll gain and be able to keep during changes and the full moon."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Shaggy spat, his eyes starting to turn red. Fred pulled Daphne closer. Shaggy stood up, his arm already showing signs of healing. "_You_ changed me!"

"The bite is a gift, Shaggy. Feel honoured that it was you that received it" Mason was unconcerned at Shaggy's outburst. Instantly, he stopped glaring and frowned.

"Honoured? I don't want it. Why would I want to turn into a monster, a.. a hideous… dog every time I see the moon?"

"You will and your going to need me if your going to control it" Mason put his hand on Shaggy's shoulder and put his face inches away from Shaggy's "So you and me, we're brothers now" And with that Mason disappeared, leaping up into the tree Shaggy was leaning on.

Sighing, Shaggy grabbed handfuls of his hair and sat down heavily on the ground.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, loud enough though that the rest of the group heard. Exchanging worried and concerned looks between them, the three sat down next to him, Velma crept up to him and pulled him into a hug while Daphne comfortingly rubbed his shoulder and Fred patted his knee. Shaggy nuzzled into Velma.

"Don't worry, we're here and we're going to help you through. We're a team" Fred crossed his legs.

"But you heard Mason, and probably seen yourselves. I tried to attack you all! What if I hurt one of you guys? Or worse…" He closed his eyes only to open them with a shudder. The red was returning again, ambushing every time he closed his eyes.

"Shag, you're not going through this alone. You have us… I'm sure when Mason said he'd help, he meant it…. Sugey…." Daphne trailed off as soon as she seen his eyes widen in horror.

"Sugey! Oh god what will I tell her? I can't just explain cause she won't believe me and it's too obvious to try and hide." He groaned.

"Just be yourself. She won't notice anything if you act as if nothing's wrong" Velma stroked his cheek.

"What about you….and…" Velma put a finger over his lips.

"First off, there is no problem in our relationship. Just because you're now a werewolf and can do abnormal things doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you. I love Shaggy and, last time I check, that's who you are. Werewolf or human, you're my Shaggy" She gently pressed her lips onto his, a back-up to what she had previously told him.

"Thanks Velma. I'll try not to change anything between us because of this." He looked at the other couple, Daphne had moved onto Fred's lap. "Thanks guys. For not running away and arguing to help me. That means a lot. Really."

"Don't mention it. After all, what are friends for?" Fred grinned and punched Shaggy's leg. Shaggy tried to kick him back but hit Daphne instead.

"Hey! That was sore! Your strength must have tripled!" She scolded him, hitting him hard on the head as she stood up, "Are your parents here tonight? Cause I really think we should stay with you, just in case anything goes wrong." Shaggy opened his mouth to reply but Velma butted in.

"And we're going to have to teach you how to act human again for when you're in public. Like that kick for instance, way to fast for a human to even dream of moving at"

"I'll try to remember that. And no, my parents are out of town for a few nights. I'm meant to be looking aft… Aw great!" He growled in frustration. Daphne sighed and Fred shook his head.

"No no no. Lesson number one. Whatever you do, do not growl… snarl…. Whimper…. Howl, god don't howl! Any non-human noises like that. Don't make them where others can hear you, unless you're planning to show the town what happened to you." Velma gently scolded. Shaggy sighed.

"Ok then. No howling , growling, snarling, whimpering, dog-like noises… got it. " He counted them off on his fingers as he named them. "Come on, it's cold out here. My house?" They all nodded in approval. Stumbling up from the ground, they all walked back to when the truck had been abruptly abandoned. Shaggy had his arm cautiously around Velma, Fred's around Daphne.

"Oh and Shaggy?" Velma lifted her head from his chest.

"Hm?"

"You're not a hideous dog. You're pretty cute actually"

Xx

"Shaggy? Is that you?" a girl's voice strained over the rabble of what she liked to call 'music' blasting from upstairs.

"Yup, it's just us" He called back. Dumping his now torn shoes under the rack in hope no one would notice them, he patiently waited for the others to do the same. Up in his room, he had finally turned off his shower, which he had left on, Sugey miraculously hadn't heard and fell back on his bed. A knock at the door was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"What?" He sat up and glared at Velma when she laughed.

"Can I come in?' Sugey.

"Sure" The door creaked open and a girl of about 15 peered round.

Her long hair that gently waved down her back was a very light brown in colour, although not as light as her brother's sandy colour. Her blue eyes twinkled in excitement as she bounded in and jumped on the bed. She was average height for her age, unlike her giant- of-a-brother and very slim with delicate curves, the body that most girls dream of having. At first glance, anyone would have thought she was a girl version of Shaggy with the subtlest of differences.

"Did you hear?" She carelessly brushed her freshly washed hair behind her ear with a hand and looked at each of the gang. Shaggy tried hard not to wrinkle his nose at the overpowering scent of shampoo that wafted towards him from the little teenager.

"About…?" Fred sat in the chair next to Shaggy's desk.

"Welll, they don't actually know what it was yet… but Sky told me about it and Oh My God I so wish I was there to have seen it!"

"Sugey, what are you on about?" Shaggy questioned but he knew deep down, just like Fred, Velma and Daphne, that it was something to do with his werewolf self.

"It was this… this…. I dunno but it looked like a dog with the long ears and fur and everything but it walked on two legs and looked almost human! It even had clothes on and Sky even swore that she seen lighter coloured hair on it's head! How cool is that? And it had really sharp claws and bright red eyes…oh! and a really big tail and…" Sugey gestured wildly as she described the creature. Velma, Fred and Daphne exchanged looks. This was _not_ good at all. Someone had seen Shaggy. The description was to accurate. They glanced at him as he listened in, almost interested in what his werewolf side was like.

"Where was this seen?" Fred hesitantly asked her, watching Shaggy's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Who saw it?"

"What was it?"

"Did you see it?"

"Wow guys! Too many questions" Sugey giggled, "Sky told me this. She said that she seen it run away and that it was super fast. No but I really want to see it! It sounds awesome! And it was actually on the edge of the woods, nearly Sky's house. And no one knows for sure what it is, but I think it's a werewolf" Velma shifted uncomfortably, Daphne looked at Fred then Shaggy.

"Sugey, werewolves don't exist. They're mythical" Shaggy was desperate to keep her in the dark about the night's events.

"No one can prove that and until they do, I think it was a werewolf"

Fred glanced at the ground. Yes, that was Shaggy. That's were they had been when they almost knocked him over. Looking over at him, he saw his own expression mirrored by the two girls, and Shaggy himself. They all knew too.

"Did you see it Shaggy?" Sugey's question brought him up short. _Of course I didn't!_ His mind screamed, _That _was_ me!_

"No and I'm glad I didn't"

"Hm… any of you guys?" She looked at the rest and frowned when they shook their heads quickly. Not only did they see it, they watched it changing from human to werewolf.

"Oh well, tomorrow I'm finding out more about this. Night everyone" She yawned and hugged each of them in turn. They all said their 'Goodnight's and watched her leave the room. They waited for what seemed hours until anyone dared to talk.

"I think you were right, Shaggy. This is going to be harder to keep hidden than we expected" Velma looked up from the door to Shaggy's blank face.

"Yeah…and if what she said is true, then the whole town's going to hear about you being seen" Daphne picked up a pillow from his head and laid it on the floor to sit on.

"But if we can still make sure no one knows it was me, we're ok"

The room filled with silence as the group all listened to their thoughts running through their minds.

"Lets get to sleep and worry about this in the morning" Fred stiffened a yawn. Silently, they all settled down, Shaggy and Velma in his bed and Fred and Daphne in the little sleeping bag they kept in the truck for times such as this.

Xx

Shaggy looked up into the darkness. The clock on his desk showed it was nearly 2 in the morning. Next to him, Velma lay sleeping soundly. He looked at the moon and shuddered. If he hadn't been caught be they hunters, who knows what he would have down to the others, and here they were, unfazed by the near encounter with death. No, they argued to help him even though it was them he was after. Turning back, he twisted a lock of Velma's hair around his finger and closed his eyes.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day, _he thought to himself with a sigh.

**The next one might just be Shaggy's thoughts on this and the last chapter... not too sure yet...Next part up soon guys ^^**


	3. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3 - Truth Hurts**

**So sorry this took ages as well. I'm really not good at this frequent updating thing. Thank you all for all the reviews and emails for this and a special thanks to ho9 for giving me such an incredible idea for this which you will all find out later :) Thanks deary :3 The next chapter I was thinking of doing it in Shaggy's POV and will probably be on his feelings and thoughts. Oh and in case anyone wonders, Shaggy, in this story, is meant to look like the werewolf he is in 'Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf' i.e. cute ^.^**

The next day was Saturday which meant the gang had the day off school, much to Shaggy's relief. He didn't particularly want to spend half the day surrounded by the thick, humid scents of the other students. Controlling the cravings for his friend's scent was hard enough, adding another few hundred scents to that would drive him howling mad; literally. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the smell of toast. And he still had what he was wearing last night; no shirt and the mud stained jeans. Straining his eyes at the ray of light that fell over him from the crack in the curtains, he looked around. Fred and Daphne were missing, their sleeping bag abandoned. Velma sat on the other half of the bed, wearing the little top she always wore to bed. He couldn't remember her changing. Maybe he had fallen asleep before the rest. She smiled when she caught him looking and quickly put her book down that she had been reading but not before Shaggy seen the front cover. He sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow.

"Your reading a book on werewolves? How ironic" He stretched his arms out from underneath him, collapsing back down on the bed.

"Sorry. It actually helps you to understand more about the werewolf. It tells you the hunting methods they use for instance" Velma lay her head on his bare chest, gazing into his soft hazel eyes. That was one of the many things she loved about Shaggy; his eyes. A gentle tone of hazel with specks of golden mixed through created the perfect blend of honesty and truth. If she stared long enough, she was sure she would get lost in what Shaggy liked to call, his syrup coloured eyes.

"Where are Fred and Daphne?" nodding at the empty floor space, eager to divert the conversation away from werewolves, he didn't really want to learn how they hunt. That would make it all sound too real. Downstairs, he heard conversation between what sounded like Fred, Daphne and Sugey. The chatter stopped frequently only to be replaced by the crunching of toast and slurping of milk.

"Downstairs with Sugey. We didn't want to wake you and I wanted to stay up here. Keep you company while you slept and also gave me peace to read my book" She giggled nervously at the last statement and gestured to the desk where the book lay. After lying in silence for a few minutes, Shaggy trying to wake himself up fully, Velma sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached for her bag containing her brush. Carelessly pulling it through her shoulder length hair and tossing it back in, she pulled out a toothbrush and turned back round.

"Might if I use your bathroom?"

"No go ahead" He smiled standing up, "While you're in there I'm gonna pull some clothes on, so no peeking."

"Hmm… tempting but ok" Laughing at the face he pulled, she skipped to the bathroom and delicately shut the door.

After a quick glance at what he'd pulled out the wardrobe to check they were reasonable enough to wear together, he pulled them on and trudged back to the bed. While absentmindedly making it, he let his mid run through last night's events, trying to remember as much as he could, the short time he was the werewolf. He remember jumping out the window, the fire starting to seize from his muscles. He remember running off into the woods, everything blurring as he went. The next thing he could remember was looking up into the face of Mason.

Mason. A silent growl rumbled in his chest and he felt his teeth sharpen slightly, he quickly composed himself. He hadn't had much of a chance to actually find out why he had chosen him to be a werewolf. Out of all the people in the world, surely whatever he had that made him worthy, someone else had too? And who had shot him? He was relieved, almost grateful to whoever they were. If they hadn't been there, who knows what he would have done to Fred and the girls. And how did Mason know where he was? Was he following him? It was too much of a coincidence to just have run into him if he had been the one to actually bit him. So many questions flashes in his head, only one could answer them and he had wanted to avoid that person as much as possible. The last things Mason he said to him played over repeatedly.

"_You're going to need me to control it" _

"_We're brothers now"_ That was the total opposite of what he wanted. He was sure that if he seen Mason again, that urge he felt the night before to sink his teeth into his throat would return. Shaggy wasn't sure if he could hold back on that urge long enough to actually speak to him or let him speak.

In the bathroom, he had the water turn off and Velma rinsing her mouth. Looking down at his arm, the shot wound had healed almost fully. Only a faint mark showed where the bullet had grazed the flesh, thankfully it had not gone through his arm.

"Are you ok, Shag?" Velma's voice startled him, jumping off the bed with a cry.

"Yeah sorry. I was just… thinking" Velma frowned and opened her mouth to speak. Shaggy could guess, almost accurately, what she was about to ask so he cut her off in the hope she would let it slip. "Let's go get Fred and Daphne"

"Ok. Come on" Without another word said, they walked out the room and down to the others.

Xx

The gang spend the day in Shaggy's room, lazing around, talking about everything and anything, maybe even playing a game or two. Sugey had left for a day out with her friends, leaving with strict instructions from Shaggy as to when to be expected back and where not to go. That left Shaggy feeling more relaxed it was just him and the gang. The day was like any other day. Until he came. Out of nowhere, gracefully he swung in the slightly open window, landing soundlessly. No one heard him. Fred and Shaggy continued with the game they played, Velma and Daphne continued annoying them by throwing bits of popcorn, laughing when mainly Shaggy caught a piece in his mouth.

"First off, you need to be alert at all times. Anyone could have got in and you wouldn't have noticed." Mason's voice shattered through Shaggy, a grimace spread on his face, that urge was back. He had been right about that.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Standing up and turning round, he narrowed his eyes taking in Mason's casual stance, no doubt or fear. He felt his nails lengthen slightly but stopped them before anyone could notice.

"I came in your window. And I'm hear to make sure you don't cause any upsets tonight" Offhandedly sitting in Shaggy's chair, grinning widely at the shock from the four teenagers.

"What do you mean that I wont cause an upset? Tonight's not a full moon"

"From the time you were bitten, in your case, that Thusday night, every night for a full week you'll change. It starts to lessen after that first week, more control with every change. Until you get to my stage, the final one where you can change whenever you want, not affected by the moon at all and total self-control."

"… so you're saying that every night up until next Thursday, I'm going to change" Shaggy sat heavily on the bed. Velma shifted her position on the bed so she could rub in between Shaggy's shoulders, both their eyes locked on Mason.

"Yes, that's why I'm going to help you. Help you through this hard stage and als-" Mason was cut off by Shaggy shaking his head and standing up.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want in return?" His eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I need your help, Shaggy"

"Pfft, yeah right. A minute ago, I was the one with no control and you with all self-control. Now you want help?"

"Yes you see-"

"I'm not helping you. You caused this," He gestured to his body, " so whatever it is, you deal with it" Shaggy turned round but was stopped by Mason. Grabbing his arm and spinning him round, he gripped both his arms and looked Shaggy straight in the eye, angering filling them. He was pretty sure he heard a growl deep in Mason's chest.

"I know what you thinking and know why you hate me so much but I wasn't the one who bit you" Deadly silence filled the room. Fred was the first to recover. Half running, he stopped next to Shaggy and stared at Mason.

"So there's another werewolf? Who?" Fred almost seemed excited at the thought of more monsters running around the streets.

"I don't know," Mason looked at the ground, his hands still gripping Shaggy's arms, "It's called an Alpha. The strongest type among us. He's the only who bit Shaggy. He's trying to become as strong as possible. You see, the more wolves in a pack, the stronger the Alpha is. So he'll come back for you alright, and we'll be ready for him. I can teach you how to use your abilities for defence and how to gain control quicker. We can stop this before it goes too far."

"So you want to use me as some sort of bait to lure this…. This Alpha to you so you can kill it?" This is getting more and more ridiculous by the passing minute!

"No not as bait, an alley. If we work together, we can stop him and you'll be cured wh-"

"Cured?" The whole gang sat up, ghosts of hope lingering on their features.

"Yes. If you, Shaggy, kill the one who bit you, the Alpha, then you'll be cured"

Shaggy looked at each of them all, a silent conversation taking place. Finally he turned back to Mason.

"I still don't see why you need my help in all this. Why can't you just kill it yourself?"

"The Alpha's nothing like you or me. It's a wolf, almost pure wolf so it has much bigger advantages than we do, well mainly me." His eyes wandered around the room, taking in everything.

"And? You're a werewolf too. Right?" Shaggy sat down again more lighter this time, and put his hand on Velma's resting on the bed.

"Yes, but I was born like this, so I'm more werewolf than wolf. I still look human when I change. That's why I need you. You're like a compromise, you still look human but also very wolf-like. You'll have more chance against him than me"

"I don't want to fight anyone"

"Just now you won't but think of when you see him, the one that bit you, that caused you the pain and agony and the difficult changes. Trust me, you will. And you're going to start changing soon" Mason stared out the window at the moon, half hidden by clouds. The sound of a door closing and footsteps up the stairs caused all eyes in the room to turn and focus on Shaggy's door.

"Uh-Oh…. This isn't good…" Daphne mumbled after they heard the shout from Sugey confirming she's home on time.

"No," Shaggy's head whipped round to find the chair that had contained Mason empty, the window lying open once again, "This is not good at all. And to make matters worse, look" Lifting his hand up the others gaped and gasped as his nails started lengthening and sharpen, darkening slightly as they grew. His vision started to blur and whatever Velma was saying was lacking in volume, he was back in the underwater tunnel. Brown fur started painfully sprouting all over his body, ears stretching, tail growing. His claws ripped the tip of his shoes, jutting out at the rip.

"Shaggy?" A knock at the door froze everyone's blood, exept Shaggy's who continued to blaze, muscles on fire, blood boiling at dangerous levels.

"Uh, he's a bit busy at the moment, what's up?" Fred quickly opened the door slightly and edged out, leaving the girls to try and keep Shaggy put. Stumbling about, he grabbed whatever he could to steady himself, Daphne's arm, and started breathing hard. The fire reaching it's peak heat before gently starting to calm and wear off. In exhaustion, he collapsed on the floor, the girls trying to hold him up.

"What we going to do? We can't just let him lie here. Sugey's bound to find out that way" Fred had came back in and sat next to Shaggy who laying drained of energy, eyes closed.

"If we're lucky and if what Mason said is correct, he might have control this time, just not a lot"

After a while, Shaggy sat up and rubbed his head. The others holding back slightly. Looking at each of them and nodding, they sighed and relaxed their positons, but not entirely.

"What did Sugey want?" Shaggy's voice had surprisingly not changed.

"Nothing, she was just checking we were here"

"Now what? It's a bit risky to keep you here with Sugey around"

"But we can't leave. I'm supposed to be looking after her and she'll grow suspicious anyway if I leave" Shaggy caught himself glancing at his reflection in the mirror. Mason was right, he could see the still-human features, his body shape, hands and feet, but also could see the wolf-like features, the ears, teeth, tail. Velma slowly put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"See, I told you you're not a hideous dog and that you're cute" Shaggy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and so are lions. Until they rip your throat out" Fred stood up and walked to the window.

"Where'd Mason go anyway?" A growl rumbled in Shaggy, Daphne trying not to react to the strange noise.

"He left when Sugey came home" Velma answered, not to sure if Shaggy could answer himself.

"Ohh… so I guess we stay in here?" Fred sat in the same chair Mason had sat in.

"It's the only thing we can do" Shaggy stood up off the floor. He felt uneasy that the other three were ok with him being so close and yet so young in all this. He had control, but very little. He could snap at any moment for any reason. Daphne and Velma had pulled out a box of photos from under his bed and were contently flipping through, Fred looking over their shoulders. That's when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of the door turning and opening. Rooted to the place where he stood, he could only hope it wasn't his, that he could hear one of the neighbour's doors opening due to his hearing. The reaction of the others confirmed his fear. Velma was the first to look up, the colour draining from her features, Daphne mirroring the reaction. Fred just stared, wide-eyed at the door behind Shaggy. Slowly turning round, he looked at the door, fear wafting towards him in all directions, mainly from the door. There she stood. Small, vulnerable, eyes wide open, shaking and not breathing.

"…Sugey…" Shaggy stared at her, not daring to move. If possible, her eyes opened further when she heard his voice leave the beast standing before her. Sugey done the only thing sensible; scream.

**Update soon :3 (Isn't that face so cute? The little :3? hehehehehe :3)**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4 - Truth or Dare**

**Hello all *waves frantically* Quicker update on this chapter. Pretty glad on how it's turned out. Special thanks to ho9 for the brilliant idea at the end of this chapter :) Thank you so much, dear :3 "hugs* Any other ideas welcome again and I'm more than happy to answer any questions you want to know ^^ I promise to start answering the reviews back, I really should have done that at the beginning but I'm just so lazy... I still really appreciate all the feedback from you guys :) I'm going to bury my nose in Mockingjay now, I'M ADDICTED TO THAT TRILOGY AND AM CRAVING THE FILM D: so yeah, enjoy this one and expect the next soon.**

Her terrified screams shook through the house, her eyes fixed on Shaggy as she fell backwards in a heap and backed up into the wall. He had stood, rooted to his spot in stunned silence but quickly ran at his little sister as the first scream sounded, frantically trying to quieten her. The closer he got, the louder she screamed. Fred, Velma and Daphne all acted at once; charging out the door, Daphne grabbing Sugey into a hug, Velma's hand over her mouth, Fred stopping Shaggy from moving closer. Slowly the screams lessened into loud gasps and sobs, her eyes never leaving Shaggy's. A long silence filled the air awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" Sugey broke the silence, her voice was stronger, demanding an explanation.

"Umm, do you want the long version or the short version?" Cautiously, Sugey started to move closer to the werewolf that sat, only metres away.

"I don't care; just tell me what is going on?" anger creeping into her voice; she hated to be kept in the dark about anything.

"You won't believe me, even if I did tell you" Shaggy mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Shaggy, spill it!" After a short while, Shaggy's mind battling itself as to tell her or not, he sighed and started from the beginning.

Well uh, when me and Fred were out, the night before mum and dad left, I, uh… was bitten by this…. This… thing and the next night, this happened and it's going to every night until next Thursday and-"

"You! You're the thing that was outside Sky's house! You scared almost all the town half to death! And you wrecked that little shop near the school and-"

"Wait, what? Shop? What happened to the shop?" Shaggy's eyes widen. He couldn't remember being near there and, judging by the others reactions, neither did they.

"The window smashed, sign ripped off, shelves broke… Of course, you wouldn't know, you probably had no clue what was going on!"

"Sugey, look. I know this is hard to accept, heck, I'm still trying to accept it, but you need to promise me, you won't breath a word of this to anyone. It'll become easier after a few weeks where the changes will lessen until I rarely need to change and th-"

"How do you know all this? And who bit you?" Shaggy ran over everything that had happened in the past few nights and days. He told her how Mason was eager for him to help. He told her about the unknown hunters that had shot him, he told her of the Alpha and how if he was the one to kill him, he would be cured.

"Why you?" Tears welled up in her blue eyes, spilling over the sides, "Why did they ruin your life" Shaggy awkwardly patted her shoulder and she shifted closer, wrapping her arms round him and burying her head in his chest.

"I'm still trying to work that one out. But I will get the cure. Whatever it is. I promise I'll find it and then we can forget about everything that's happened and go back to our lives." They sat in silence, Shaggy stroking her hair, Sugey smoothing the fur on his arm down. After a minute, she sucked a breath in.

"Well you were wrong" Sugey lifted her head up slightly so she could look at him.

"About…?"

"Me believing you. I know when you're lying and when you're being truthful and just there, you weren't faking that and you obviously aren't faking this" she traced the fur on his hand, running her fingers backwards so it stood on end "And I'm going to help you"

"What? You want to help? No Sugey I-" He felt touched that she wanted to help and hadn't ran away in fear of her own safety. A surge of affection welled up in him and he hugged her tightly. Her scent was tempting him, but not as much as Velma's. He was purposely avoiding her. Her scent uplifted something inside him, he wasn't sure but part of him thought he wanted to eat her. Daphne's was like Sugey's, tempting but easier to resist. Thankfully, he had no urges towards Fred, yet.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone, not even mum and dad. Anyway, by the time they get back, you should be ok with the changes and be in control with everything if what you said was right. They don't get back till next weekend I think…"

"Yeah, I intend to keep it from them and don't want them to know. At all"

"That means you have time to learn to control it and be stable enough at night so you don't have to change" Fred piped up from where he sat in the doorway.

"And you need to fast. It looks like you're leaving here at night and you don't know it" Daphne nodded from her corner, Velma silently agreeing.

"Ok, tomorrow I'll start on the self control thing and make sure I can ruin nothing else" Everyone nodded and agreed, without letting Shaggy get involved, that they would do as much as they could to help him and make everything as easy as possible.

"After all that, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning" Sugey started for the door but Shaggy gently grabbed her arm.

"Thanks. For not running away and for helping. It means a lot to me" he avoided her eyes, feeling embarrassed and deeply humiliated at the whole situation. Sugey smiled and, pulling him down to her level, kissed the side of his snout.

"It's my pleasure. Good night everyone"

"Night, Sugey"

Xx

Over the course of the week, Shaggy absentmindedly built an routine. Struggle through school, Fred sometimes had to nudge Shaggy out a dream, staring at one of the students, before anyone noticed. Returning home, try out next things with his new found powers with the extremely rare visit to Mason, more often bothered by him turning up out the blue either through his window or if outside, jumping out from a tree and giving snippets of advice. Only once he ventured out, after he had caught himself advancing on a oblivious Velma. Thankfully, Fred called his name, shaking the trance off. He had panicked and asked Mason what to do. That only resulted in them both becoming angry at each other, Mason telling Shaggy Velma must go if he's to master this, changing forms and fighting. The more Shaggy seen him, the more sure he was that he wanted to rip out his throat. He still wasn't too sure if all Mason said was true, or if he made it up in the hope that it would persuade him to team up. One night, Shaggy accidentally lunged for him. He had appeared in the doorway, nudging Shaggy's foot, making him start and lunge. Luckily though, he realised what was happening before he could cause any injuries, maybe just a few bruises and scratches from where he had pinned him with his claw to the ground. Even so, he had praised him for stopping himself from attacking, controlling himself. The gang was with Shaggy every minute of everyday, helping him and giving advice they managed to grasp from the school library when supposedly researching for a history essay. Sugey, much to Shaggy's surprise, was always there too. Determined to help her brother and hoping to meet this Mason to tell him exactly what she thought of the whole thing. Strange enough, after the near attack from Shaggy, Mason hadn't show up again. Shaggy hoped he had scared him off of good.

As the week grew old, the level of control Shaggy maintained throughout a change slowly and steadily increased although he still caught himself looking at one of the gang, a look of longing and hunger on his face. Daphne seen him directing this look at her before he could realise and almost had a panic attack. He still wasn't sure what he was feeling while staring at someone, Velma claimed it to be cravings for their blood, he could only hope she was wrong, for one in her life. As for Velma, she was true to her word from the very beginning. Nothing changed in the way she acted of spoke to Shaggy. She was still the girlfriend he had always known he to be, a huge relief. Sometimes, he and Velma went off on their own, losing themselves in each other's company and arms. When it hit one week, no one actually noticed that Shaggy hadn't changed, until they hear the door slamming shut. The five lounged in Sugey's room, watching dvd's, chatting and laughing. The door silenced them all. Fred looked over at him, a grin spreading on his face.

"Hey, you're human!"

"Yeah, It was hard though"

"You were going to?"

"Sorta, I could feel it but I stopped it" He smiled, looking very please with himself.

"You didn't really, you're eyes are slightly yellow" Daphne shifted closer, narrowing her eyes at his.

"Opps, what about-"

"Norville? Maggie?" That oh-so-familiar voice called from the downstairs. The siblings looked at each other. Mum and Dad.

"Ok, you can do this. Come on, Shag. Keep your eyes normal" The two walked downstairs, the other three in hot pursuit. Bags were abandoned everywhere, clothes spilling out at every corner bar one that sat on the kitchen table. It looked heavy, protected from prying eyes by a lock and chain.

"Kids! Hello honeys. Oh I missed you both so much" A blonde woman ran in from the car, wrapping her arms around both Shaggy and Sugey. Hello's were exchanged between them all.

"Missed you too, mum. Where'd dad?" Sugey scanned out the door.

"Just bringing in our last case. I'm glad you're all safe"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Instinct told him why.

"Sightings of a strange creature in the town. Have you seen it?"

"No, heard about it but not seem anything" Sugey avoided looking up at her brother in fear of looking suspicious. Grunts sounded from the enclosing darkness threatening to come through them door. A man struggled with one of the biggest case yet through the door.

"Dad!" Sugey ran at him.

"Hey dad, let me get that" Shaggy easily lifted the case from his father's almost weak hand, although he tried to appear as though he struggled with the weight.

"What's in this?"

"Wow, you been at the gym working out?" Apparently, he didn't struggle enough.

"Eh yeah, me and Fred started going after school. The girls came sometimes too"

"Brilliant. Nothing like a good workout to tone the muscles. Anyway, that's the family business, son. And your mother and I have decided you're now old enough to learn all about it and start following in our footsteps for real" A strange glint occupied his eye as he spoke, unlocking the two metal cases on the table.

"What business?"

"Well, it's a family secret also," he saw the three girls and Fred back out the doorway, "You four can see if you like, you just cannot speak of it. I trust your friends, Norville and you Maggie, might follow your brother one day also." Everyone gathered round the table as the last of the cases opened. Guns, crossbows, bullets, nearly every weapon Shaggy could think of lay in protective layers of paper. His father chuckled at Shaggy's confused face and brought out a large gun, handing him it. It felt wrong in his hands, out of place, but he gave no hint of it away. Instead, he busied himself in studying every inch of metal.

"Dad, what do you hunt?"

"Me and your mum, son. That's her equipment there. Now, don't get too excited when you hear what. And also don't think this is me and your mum's idea of a practical joke, you can see the guns yourself and if needs be, go out and shot it in the forest."

"No I think I'll believe it" The image of his father stalking with his mother in tow, praying on an innocent animal, sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, what are these and what colour?" he handed Shaggy and bag, metal chinking inside.

"Umm… Silver bullets" The minute he said it, the world started spinning. The colour drained from Sugey's face. Velma and Daphne kept their expressions emotionless but Shaggy seen them gripping each others hand. Fred's eyes widened. Silver bullets. They are only used for one thing.

"You…" Sugey couldn't finish her sentences out of terror. Her father laughed, mistaken her reaction as awe and excitement. Her mother who had been quiet the whole conversation, squeezed Shaggy's arm, a childish grin on her face.

"Yes, darling. We hunt werewolves"

***Cliffhanger music* GAH! so evil! What's poor Shaggy going to do now? His dad's trying to kick in his ass! hehehehhehe you'll have to read on and see ^^**


	5. Confessions of a Hunter

**Chapter 5 -** **Confessions of a Hunter**

**Hello :3 Another update? Well I've not been using my laptop recently that much, mainly been drawing my wee Tyler :) And my grandpa's birthdays soon and I promised my mum I'd draw him something... :/ I have an art prelim sometime in February... not too sure what I'm going to draw... oh well :3 So the next chapter (I said this before but this time I really actually mean it) should hopefully be on Shaggy. You know, his thoughts, feelings, stuff like that.**

**~ho9 - I know :3 'Oh hi mum, yeah seen that werewolf you're hunting? That's me so back off' :3 Yeah he shouldn't be near a gun and thank you sweety :) Update your story soon, I crave that also!**

**~RussM - Lol I suppose they could :L Thanks for the reviews btw :D**

**~S - It does suck doesn't it? :3**

**So here it is, I now command you to read :)**

"_We hunt werewolves"_

"_Silver bullets"_

His mind was swimming, refusing to focus on anything but the last few words to escape through his father's lips. His father and mother weren't away to whatever place they had mentioned. No, they were still here, stalking through the woods, hunting down werewolves, probably hunting down him. Out the corner of his eye, he seen Velma. Her hand was covering her mouth, eyes wide and staring at him. Next to her, Daphne had tightened her grip on Velma's free hand and Fred's arm tightened around her shoulder, her emotions were unreadable. Fred fixed his gaze on Shaggy's father, resent filling them. Sugey had stopped breathing and was staring at the gun Shaggy held.

"You hunt w-werewolves?" Shaggy was surprised, one for being the first to recover and two how steady his voice actually was, not shaking or cracking when all he wanted was to run and scream.

"Yes son which soon, you and your sister here will be doing, taking our place when we get too old" placing a hand on each of his children, it was all Shaggy could do to not recoil.

"I.. I thought werewolves were just myths" Fred had recovered and, being Fred, took his role as leader of the gang back on board, trying to subtly find out as much information as possible without giving away his plans or intentions.

"No, they exist alright. But we will change that," his mother spoke with a harsh, icy tone, a tone no one thought the sweet, tender woman she was could pull off, but she did. Very effectively. When she spoke again, he voice was softer but still held an edge, "It's the best thing for them. I'm sure not one of these werewolves we've killed would rather live, to have to struggle through life everyday, trying not to lose control at the slightest things. Trust me, it's for their own good as much as ours"

"_That we've killed" _

"_They've killed before, probably not even waited to see if the werewolf was harmless or a not_," Shaggy swallowed, trying to take deep breath. He knew if he opened his mouth again, all that would exit would be a growl, he could feel it in his chest, or worse, a howl.

"Can't you just, I don't know, cure them instead of killing them off? Isn't there a way to cure a werewolf that at least got bit?" Sugey was almost begging, pleading for the answer they wanted to hear. All in vain.

"No, once a werewolf, always a werewolf. Out of all the research done, there is no cure" Everyone avoided Shaggy's eyes, not wanting to see the sadness, the pain they must have held. Looking down at the gun he still held, Shaggy saw the potential power it held, one shot would kill instantly if the bullet penetrated the skin in the right place. He half threw, half placed it back in the case.

"Where exactly were you then last week? Were you here all along?" Sugey and Fred seemed to be the only ones capable of talking.

"Yes. We did stayed just out of town but at night, we were in the woods. Tonight we'll have a break but tomorrow night, I want to take you both out with us. Think how exciting that'll be! And you might even get your first kill if we find it and ma-"

"Wait, when you said 'if we find it', are you hunting a particular werewolf? Or just whatever one you find" Shaggy's heart pounded loud and heavy in his chest, so loud he was certain everyone else could hear. His mother glared at his father who waved it off with a chuckle.

"Ok ok. Usually it is just what we come across but recently, we've been tracking this one down. It's a male and a pretty big one. Listen to this you two, he's a beauty! Covered head to toe in dark brown fur, he is, with a cream snout and sandy hair. Long thick tail, Bright red eyes and really sharp teeth and claws. Large ears, grey one the inside- " Velma bit her lip and risked a glance in Shaggy's direction. She couldn't tell from his expression if he had realised what his father was actually saying. He was looking directly at his mother, who was smiling, almost proudly at her son. His father droned on.

"- and he can run on all fours and on two legs, really fast, fastest one your mother and I have seen. Hard to keep up with, even in the truck! I'd say he's just started turning, bitten the poor lad. First time I seen him he was looking straight at me! Standing on a van, scared whoever was in there half to death. Thankfully your mother's trusty aim never fails and we managed to stop that beast from hurting anyone-" That done it. At the mention of his mother shooting, Shaggy head snapped up and his hand moved to hold the faint pink scar on his arm. He was back on that second night, when he changed in the room. He remember how he looked in the reflection cast by the mirror, his father's description. That werewolf they were hunting was him. He was his parent's main target and by the sound of things, they would stop at nothing to get him. Daphne had diverted her eyes but at the mention of the van, she had silently panicked. Velma was close to panicking too. His father finally stopped talking and there was a deadly silence.

Sugey regained her posture and started talking, but whatever she was saying, Shaggy couldn't hear. He was starting to panic, his blood pressure rising. He was in that underwater tunnel again. His vision pulsing. Wait a minute. Underwater tunnel? Bringing his tongue to his teeth, he froze, eyes widening. He felt them growing and sharpening. His nails following pursuit. He shoved his hands behind him, brushing against the now-growing tail. He quickly tucked it up his shirt, hoping no one had seen. His eyes must have flashed yellow though, when he noticed Fred nudge Daphne and nod in his direction, Daphne gasping silently. He had to get out of there, his ears were stretching and he could feel the fur starting to grow. Sugey took one look at him, she held his gaze for a few seconds before turning to her parents, a very convincing yawn emerging.

"I need to go finish, um, tidying my room out now before I go to bed. Shaggy, can you come and help me with the boxes?" Not trusting his voice, he nodded and sprinted up the stairs, Sugey behind. Velma and Daphne quickly copied while Fred, so not to look suspicious, offered to help with the bags that occupied the whole kitchen.

The moment he was in his room, he fell on the floor, close to hyperventilating. The red edge in his vision was deepening, making it harder to see anything but his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to contain himself, mumbling to himself.

"No. Not with them home. Especially not them. Please"

"Shaggy? You ok?" Velma cracked his door open, her voice lowered to below a whisper, she knew he would hear her anyway. No answer. She pushed the door open further, then wished she hadn't. On the floor, lay a mess of what remained of the shirt he had been wearing. Both his shoes flung in the corner carelessly.

"Velma, what's wrong?"

"Look" was all she could mumble. Two more heads appeared next to her, Fred's delayed from helping with the bags. They all took in the mess and came to one conclusion at the same moment. Shaggy was nowhere to be found and the window sat wide open. Fred was the first to break the tense silence.

"Oh god, not again"

Xx

I ran. Fast. Extremely fast. Rain lashed at me, tempting me back to my warm, dry house. I didn't care. I kept on running. I wondered how long it would take the others to realise I was gone. Would they come looking for me? I didn't know. I also didn't know where I was going, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. All I knew was I couldn't stay in that house any longer. The last hour or so played back in my mind, cursed into replaying over and over again.

_We hunt werewolves… once a werewolf, always a werewolf….cream snout…. Sandy hair…. Large ears… bright red eyes…your mother's trusty aim never fails…_

I finally came to a small clearing and I slowed to a walk. I recognised this to be the other side of the woods, a good three miles from my house. Panting and trying to regain my breath, I sank down onto my hands and knees, ignoring the cold, damp feeling of my jeans absorbing rain water. I was soaked through anyway, my fur heavy with water. My hair plastered to my head and face, tail heavy and limp. I still didn't care. Despite the rain trickling down my face, I still felt the strange hot trail leading from my eyes down. A noise somewhere between a sob and gasp escaped my mouth. Falling over onto my side, I curled up into a ball and let the hot liquid flow. I never cry. So why and I now? If you could call this crying. Somewhere from behind me, I heard the tell-tale rustle of leaves. I tensed, waiting for my father to jump out, his familiar triumphant look peering down as he aims the gun. My mother's emotionless face as she takes aim.

"Shaggy"

Xx

"He can't have gone far… well, that far anyway" Daphne and Sugey finished scrapping the remains of the shirt into the bin and tidied any unusual mess that may appear odd.

"I know, I just hope he's ok. I mean, I really don't think he'll have taken that easily" Velma sat, head low and hugging Shaggy's pillow, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek up and down the fabric, often catching that sweet smell Shaggy has.

"He didn't. That's why he's not here right now. But don't worry, what could he do?" Fred leaned on the window, they had left it open, hoping Shaggy would reappear sooner or later. No luck so far.

"Can we please go look? He might need us and what if mum and dad come up? Then we're screwed big time " She didn't even bother trying to hide the desperate look and pleading tone in her voice. Fred looked at each of the girls and then sighed.

"Ok. We'll go get stuff from our houses to stay here with. If we're lucky, we might catch him"

Xx

"What do you want?" The only person I'm not glad to see. He has to come doesn't he? Just to make matters worse. I subtly tried to wipe any remaining tears left away with a claw.

"To know why you're lying out here soaking wet and changed. What happened?" I frowned and was instantly thankfully Mason was behind me and couldn't see my face. There was a gentle feel to his voice, something I had no idea he possessed.

"Why do you care? It makes no difference to you" He came and sat in front of me, looking my straight in the eyes. I avoided his intense gaze.

"Yes I do actually. Now what happened?" I looked up into his eyes. Pure concern and honesty. I found myself telling him everything, still lying in my curled position. I told him of mum and dad coming home, the weapons, how they want me to follow in their footsteps, how they hunt werewolves, how I'm the main target. Mason sat next to me head in silence, taking everything in without any interruptions. When I'd finished, he gently rubbed my arm and grimaced slightly.

"That was more than what I thought." He mumbled, talking to himself.

"What exactly were you expecting? Your average teenager's drama?" I could dilute the acid in my voice, I felt pretty bad. After all, he has helped me a lot through this.

"Actually yes. I was expecting you to have came out with a heart-breaking tale of how you and, oh what's her name…. Velma! Yeah, of how you and Velma split-up and how it was the worse thing on the planet." Forget what I just said about feeling bad. A growl erupted deep inside my freezing, exposed chest and out through my bared teeth. Mason was unfazed.

"So you still not going to help me against the Alpha?" I set my teeth and refused to answer, staring coldly and hard.

"Come with me. I want to show you something that might give you an idea of what exactly we're up against and how it's not just us affected" My ears pricked forward slightly and my face relaxed from it hard stare. Not just us affected? What was he on about? Looking over to where he stood, I sighed and reluctantly stood up and stiffly hobbled to his side. The rain has lessened slightly but was still heavy enough to create a mist-like cloud when I glanced up. Mason grinned playfully.

"Keep up with me, if you can" And with that, he was gone. Hesitantly, I broke into a slow jog and followed his repelling scent, sickly sweet smell of sweat hastily smothered with an even sweeter body mist. Not to far in front, I seen him leaning against a tree, arms folded and smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

"Not pretty fast are you? Expected much better from a young werewolf like you. Much better. You should be humiliated that I can walk faster than that. How are you expecting to outrun your parents when they come looking for you?" That done it. My head snapped up at the taunt about my parents, I could feel my eyes blazing red. I snarled, exposing all my teeth and tried to look as deadly and frightening as possible. He frowned and stepped back slightly. I took off, racing through the woods, dodging round trees, leaping rocks and streams. Faintly, I heard Mason far to my left, keeping his distance but easily keeping pace. I leaped forward with a sudden burst of speed. This is the first time I can fully remember running like this. It felt like I was flying, the wind through my hair and whistling past my ears, my feet hardly touched the ground as I sprinted on. I actually was enjoying this. I could hear Mason falling behind slightly, the sudden speed catching him out. _Now who's the slow one?, _I thought to myself with a grin. I kept on going and only stopped when I reached the edge of the woods.

"I'll admit that was pretty fast," He was at my side instantly, lathered in sweat. I gave him a jolly good run for his money. "Now come on" He led me swiftly to the back of a large building. We climbed the roof and edged the top, peering over. I took in the scene with horror-struck eyes. Police cars with their demanding lights flashing brilliantly abandoned everywhere; there was at least half a dozen. Tape around the front entrance to the store on which we sat on it's roof. Glass was lying everywhere, one of the windows smashed beyond repair. An ambulance was just arriving, I watched them silently wheel the store owner out on a stretcher. He lay unconscious, deep scratches all over his body but thankfully no bite marks.

"What is this?"

"This is the doing of the Alpha, Shaggy. You see what I mean now by he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants? He's trying to turn as many people as he can, thankfully someone must have called the police straight away. This is why I need your help to stop him. Or this is going to keep happening" I studied his face.

"How do I know this isn't you who done this just so I'll help?" That sounded harsher than I intended. Without a word, he pointed to a bag an officer was holding. I seen what I thought to be a handful of fur, blood stained at some parts. The other item though, deeply disturbed me. A tooth, too sharp and pointed for a human tooth. This was no way Mason. He hadn't lost a tooth and he didn't have that much fur when he changed to begin with, that handful was probably more than what he had on his whole body.

"Believe me now?" Turning to him, for the first time, I read him. His eyes bore into mine. No, he wasn't lying. This was the Alpha that caused this. And yes, it was more than I ever expected. Mason did need all the help he could get and I was the only one who could help him. With a deep breath, I stuck my hand out. He lifted his and we shook.

"Yes. I'm in" For the first time, I smiled at him and meant what I said.

**Updating soon :3**


	6. Midnight Snack

**Chapter 6 -** **Midnight Snack**

**Hello :3 Another update? :o This chapter's mainly Shaggy's thoughts. I have so many ideas for this story, but they would all be in the last chapter :/ I'm trying my hardest to spin this out into as many chapters as possible, hopefully there will be about 3 or 4 more.**

**~scoobydoofan1 - Ok ^^ here you go, hope you like it and thanks for the review :)**

**~ho9 - As I said before, this cracked me up so much. I could have died with the effort of not screaming with laughter considering it was like 11 when I read it and I was meant to be in bed sleeping :L Yup, even though Scooby's not in this story, he did ****maliciously attack Shaggy and eat him ^^ Way to boring for Shaggy to just change and leave :L I believe we made a deal, so that means you have to update your story asap :D ^^ I crave it :3**

**Enjoy if you can... :3**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Velma sleeping peacefully next to me, her hand on my shoulder. Fred, Sugey and Daphne lay scattered on the floor, Sugey didn't want to leave. She claimed that she was keeping an eye on me but I knew as well as she did that she just couldn't bare to sleep alone. When I had eventually came back from my 'late night run', climbing through the window dripping wet and shirtless but human, I purposely changed about a mile away due to the fact my parents had weapons designed to kill the likes of me, no one said anything. I did however feel Sugey's glare burn into my back as I moved towards the bathroom but she said nothing. I must have worried them, a lot. I wrote a mental note to apologize in the morning. I hadn't seen my parents since the conversation. I planned to keep it that way for as long as I could. One question burned my brain, searching in vain for an answer. Why? Out of all the animals they could have chosen to hunt, deer, foxes, they choose werewolves. Why? I sighed and rolled onto my side. The image of my parents hunting stalked through me, taunting my dreams, haunting my thoughts. What would I do if they found me? I couldn't fight them off, could I? No, I might hurt one of them. They wouldn't care if they hurt me though, heck, that's what they wanted. To kill me! If I explained everything to them, maybe even showed them, would they stop the hunts? And Mason? Do they hunt him too? Have they seen him? Do they know what he is? My mind played over the night's events, the place the Alpha had made disaster strike, Mason's kindness when he found me torn apart. Why was he so understanding towards me? Didn't he understand that if my parents are hunting me down, they're hunting him as well? I thought of the Alpha. Realisation hit me. If my parents hunt werewolves, was there a chance they had caught on with the Alpha? Or was it just me as the main target? That's why Mason was so kind to me, he was thinking the same that I had just there, that my parents would take the Alpha. It had to be. Yet again, he did seem tense when I mentioned them later.

Knowing that I wouldn't sleep with all these thoughts running through my mind, I soundlessly rose from the bed and made my way to the window. Daphne and Fred lay in their sleeping bag in my way, I stepped over them. Kneeling down and resting my head on the sill, I gazed up into the almost-full moon. A few more nights. I felt the wolf shift inside me. The urge to jump out the window was overwhelming but I knocking it back. I couldn't do a repeat of earlier on. If one of them woke up and found me missing yet again, I would be hung, drawn and quartered. I looked at the sleeping woods, still and calm, the darkness watching over the world like a guard in a prison. We are all prisoners to the sky. My legs were beginning to cramp and tense with the awkward position I was in. Rising from my crouched position, I tiptoed to the door and opened it, wincing at the creaking. Looking back to make sure no one had woken, I left, walking down the hall intentionally heading to the kitchen. For some reason though, I found myself stopping outside my parents room. I could hear their steady heartbeats, slow breathing. Fast asleep. The next thing I was aware of, I was opening their bedroom door without a sound, looking across at the sleeping pair. They looked so innocent, I felt as though the Conversation was all a dream. That none of that happened, the weapons were fake, all of reality, my life. Out the corner of my eye, I could see the two cases stacked neatly on top of each other near the bed. I glided over and slipped the top one open. Crossbows, guns, bullets, almost every item I could think of used as a weapon lay wrapped in protective layers of paper and plastic. Lifting one of the bullets up with my nails, even though I was human, who knows what the silver would do if I made skin contact. Turning it around, letting it catch the light creeping in from the cracks in the curtains, I could almost feel the threat they held towards me. I replaced the bullet back in the bag with the rest of them and picked the small gun my father had handed me earlier. Before, I hadn't looked at it, couldn't look at it, but now I twisted it back and forth. On one side, I seen a name engraved and a date, probably the day it was made. My heart sank. It was my grandfather's name. Looks like werewolf hunting is a family pastime.

"Shaggy?" I tensed, eyes squeezed shut, the hand that was tucking the gun back in it's den of paper froze. It took me a moment to register that it wasn't one of my parents, it was a girl voice, too high for my mother's. Anyway, she would never call me Shaggy. I turned round, standing up as I did so. Sugey stood in the still open doorway. In the limited light, I could see her eyes, heavy with sleep but alert enough to look confused. I walked towards her, ushering her out my way so I could close the door over. Only when it had clicked, did I turn to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same. If you must know, I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep so decided to head to the kitchen. Now, why are you in mum and dad's room snooping around?" Her voice was a hushed whisper even though while she spoke, we had trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed two mugs from the shelf.

"I don't know. I was coming here too but I just went in for some reason and started looking at the cases." I absentmindedly scooped the cocoa into the mugs and poured in the water.

"So you didn't know what you were doing? Are you sleepwalking?" I snorted. I wish. Bringing the steaming mugs over to the table were Sugey sat, I took a seat myself. She accepted one of the mugs with a smile and immediately started sipping. Minutes passed and neither of us spoke, not wanting to be the first to break the silence that hung in the air over us. I surrendered first.

"Remember that gun dad handed me, I was looking at it just there and it has grandpa's name engraved on the side with a date." She froze and looked at me.

"Grandpa hunted too? So it is a family thing. I thought, well, hoped that was just dad being dad when he said that" She adverted her eyes from me. I placed my hand over her frozen cold hand that lay next to her mug.

"I'm guessing so, yeah. But he doesn't anymore. No way. He can't even climb a flight of stairs without panting and puffing. He'd catch absolutely nothing out there."

"I suppose you're right…. What are you going to do with the whole following-in-our-footsteps thing? I really doubt you can just play along and start hunting werewolves with mum and dad" The image that statement brought to the surface of my mind made me chuckle slightly. Sugey grinned sheepishly. From out in the hallway, I heard the clock chiming for three o'clock. Thank god it was Sunday tomorrow, or today. Sugey's voice broke my from my thoughts.

"When the library opens later, I'm going to take out as many books as I can find on werewolves and I'm going to help. Mum and dad won't think much of it considering I'm supposedly becoming a hunter myself." That horrid silence had returned. We sat for ages in totally silence and I realised that we were sitting in the dark. I flicked the switch on the wall behind me, both of us groaning at the sudden light and covering out eyes. Once our eyes adjusted, still we sat in silence. Sugey had a distant look printed on her features, like she was mustering courage.

"Shaggy…" Yup, she was mustering her courage to ask me something. I took a breath, preparing for an awkward or embarrassing question like 'what's it like to change?' or 'do you like what you are?'. Neither of they scenarios did I want to head towards. "Shaggy where did you go when you left last night?" Really didn't expect that one.

"Uhh… I uh, just went into the woods, and just sat in this clearing" Best not mention that for the first time in years, I broke down, "And Mason found me-"

"Mason?" At that one word, Sugey shoot up from her slouched position and sat up straight.

"Yeah. I told him about mum and dad and the whole hunter stuff. He was really understanding about it for some weird reason I just can't think of."

"What was he saying?" I found myself sighing and telling her everything, although I missed out parts like the breaking down and that I was lying in a total state. I told her everything up to the mess and chaos of the store the Alpha had so kindly paid an unexpected visit to. She listened the whole time without interruptions, staring at me with a blank look on her face with the occasional raise of her eyebrow.

"How do you know it was the Alpha? Did Mason tell you that?" I nodded and her eyes narrowed. "He's lying. He can't jus-" I silenced her with a wave of my hand. I really didn't want to recall the images in my head.

"No it was the Alpha. One of the officers had a bag and there was a, uh, a tooth in it. And fur. Mason isn't missing a tooth and he has hardly any fur when he changes, there was too much of it for it to be him." That stopped her. She frowned and sat back.

"What store was it?"

"The, um, video store" We both closed our eyes. The owner of that particular store was a family friend. He was old, very old but was determined to run his store until his death. I admired him for his determination. Seeing him on that stretcher, I felt empty. I considered him as a close family member and I know Sugey does as well. I heard deep breathing and looked up to see Sugey holding her mug in front of her face. She slowly lowered onto the table and for the first time in a while, she looked me in the eyes, fear, concerned, confusion swarmed her blue eyes, tears threatening to spill over. I felt the wolf inside shift but not in the same way as it had before. The sight of Sugey so close to tears was disturbing the wolf and myself. It wanted to protect her, just like I did.

"What are we going to do?" The barrier broke and the tears flowed down her face. I could feel my own eyes widen. Sugey never cried. Not even when she was a baby. In her whole life, I think I've seen her cry twice.

"Sugey…" I shifted my chair closer to hers and pulled her onto my lap, holding her close, "It's ok. We'll figure something out" She lifted her head from my chest.

"But Shaggy, our parents are trying to kill you! They don't even know It's you. And Mason, he wants you to kill this monster but it could get you first and-" I silenced her by putting her head back against my chest. I gently pressed my face against her soft hair, breathing in her sweet, rich smell. I closed my eyes.

"If mum and dad knew who the werewolf was, I'm sure they would stop immediately. It's not going to affect you either way. You're going to be absolutely fine, I'll make sure of that. I'm not going to let this Alpha touch your life" At that, I softly kissed the top of her head.

"But he's touching your life. Therefore he's touching mine." I didn't know if I should feel hurt or moved. I stroked the side of her cheek with my thumb.

"I promise you, like I did that night you came into my room, that I will stop this and we will have our normal lives back." No response but I felt the smallest of pressure of my shoulder where her hand sat. I gently rocked back and forth while Sugey's tears trickled out. Neither of us spoke, just felt comforted by the others presence. Looking down in my arms, she had fallen asleep. Her face relaxed and tearstained. I smiled and brushed her hair out her eyes and behind her ears. Placing my cheek on her head, I listened to her heart's song, letting it sooth me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I could remember is Velma's hand running through my hair. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. Fred and Daphne sat eating toast and looking very amused, Velma sat in Sugey's seat and was gently shaking my shoulder. Sugey coughed and buried her head further in my chest. I gently lifted my head from her head with a yawn. The simple gesture aroused her.

"Morning. How did you two end up here?" Looking at her properly, Velma had a slight smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I found Shaggy sleepwalking"

"I told you, I wasn't sleepwalking. I just ended up in their room" The three faces around us looked identical. It made us both laugh. While Sugey told them everything that happened last night, including what I'd told her, I shuffled through the fridge until I found the sausage and bacon. I grabbed the nearest frying pan and started cooking.

"Wow… was the store owner ok Shag?" Daphne stood up and began washing her plate and mug.

"I actually don't know. I just seen him being brought out on a stretcher and taken away in an ambulance." The bacon sparked at me, protesting at being fried. I flipped them over, the sausage rolling around the edges.

"So what we doing today then?" I automatically look over to Fred, he was looking at me.

"First off, I think we should check this guys ok" We all nodded in approval, "Then, we're going to find this Alpha and help you out, Shaggy" I smiled.

"Thanks guys but you can't. It's going to be dangerous. Too dangerous" I shook my head clear of images that flashed around.

"We can, and will. You're not going anyway alone from now on. Especially since mum and dad are now probably the biggest threat to you" Sugey kicked her feet up onto my seat. I pushed the sausages out the pan and onto four plates and lifted bacon out. I gave everyone a plate and sat back down.

"So it's agreed? After this I think the library might have a few visitors" Fred looked up from his plate, smiling when everyone mumbled in agreement and nodded. I sighed.

"Thanks guys" I took a bite from the fork and looked out the window, mentally preparing myself for whatever the day might launch at us.

** cliffhanger! Well, sort of... Review please :3**


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 7 - Reunion**

**I'm back :) with popcorn :D I watched the human centipede earlier. Don't watch it you have a weak stomach. Seriously. So, we meet a few new people here; Kate and The-uncle-with-no-name :3 I might start introducing more people just to confuse you about who the Alpha is :) I really don't know how exactly to say this but, I'm struggling. With ideas. I know what is going to happen but I don't want to end in such a short collection of chapters :/ Anyway, enjoy :)**

Sunday. The one day of the week I dreaded the most. Everyone usually hates Mondays, or in one case I remember, Wednesday. I can recall my sister, before she died, telling me how she hated Wednesdays for some bizarre reason. Not me. Mine is Sunday. Purely due to the fact that Sunday is the day I visit my uncle. The very cliff edge of my I-really-don't-want-to-do-this list. It's not my uncle I don't want to see, it's the environment that conceals him within his luxury little apartment. He lives in a hospital, well it's not really a hospital, more like a care home but it has that indescribable feeling that are only experienced in hospitals. He lives alone, with the frequent visits from his carer and nurse. He was one of the few people to survive in my family. Years and years ago, when I was about halfway through my teenage years, the family house burned to the ground with everything and everyone I loved in it. My parents, grandparents, cousins, you named it, all singed to a crisp. All except me, my sister Laura and my uncle. Somehow, he escaped, me and Laura with him. How? I'll never know how. Since almost all the family had been wiped out, the current Alpha with them, the authority naturally passed onto Laura, the eldest and closest in blood to the previous Alpha, my father. Life was hard, but we managed. My uncle, so affected by the trauma of the fire was taken into care, but me and Laura carried on with our lives as normal. Well, as close to normal as possible. Until a few years later, when I found Laura in the woods, well half of her anyway. She had been maliciously tore in half from her waist down, no where to be seen. The unknown killer hasn't been found yet, but when he does, I can't even imagine what I'll do. That why I need Shaggy's help. He can help me track down this killer and Alpha. That's another thing, God knows who the Alpha is now. Naturally, the authority would have flown to the closest blood link; me, unless killed by another of the same kind. So she was killed by a werewolf, that's all I know. After that, I started visiting my uncle ever week, being the only family relative I have left I feel the need to make an effort.

I reluctantly trudged to my car and started the short journey into town, the radio singing away to some pop song. On the way through, I passed Shaggy's house. I slowed down to try and see if anyone was home. The house looked deserted and the driveway empty. I sighed and slumped back again the seat, forcing the car into gear. I felt heart sorry for the poor boy. His life turned upside down through no fault of his own by this new Alpha that no one has a clue who he is. It made me feel even more guilty when we speak. Although it appears obvious to everyone he's trying to get along with me, I can always sense the hint of dislike, smell of discomfort when I'm around. By this time I had pulled up outside the flat. Dumping my car in the always derelict car park, I dragged my feet up and pressed the buzzer with the number for my uncle. A woman's voice came out through the rusted speaker on the wall.

"Hello?"

"HI, It's Mason."

"Oh right, Mason that's fine. He's not feeling to good today so it might have to be a short visit. Not been himself the past few days." Odd.

"Ok. I'll be up I'm a minute" The familiar click followed by a buzzing gestured me inside. The damp stairwell gave a strong smell coming from the bins that lay, untouched for what looked like months, at the back door leading out into the garden area. I walked through the hallway, passing various different doors leading into other patient's houses. I reached my uncles, located at the very end of the mile long corridor with a million turns and corners. Quietly, I knocked on the door and stood, feeling very awkward at the stares from nurses and patients alike as they passed by. After an eternity, the door creaked open to reveal the woman who answered the buzzer. She was tiny, barely reaching my chest, her greying hair scraped tightly back into a ponytail that dangled slightly above her broad shoulders. The ugly uniform she had neatly pressed on had stains on the white apron. She looked up at me and gave the falsest smile.

"Hello dear. In you come, he's in the living room there. I'm just making some soup, care for a drink?"

"No I'm fine thanks" I followed her in with a frown. What kind of soup caused stains that looked like mud? Chocolate soup? She followed my eyes to the apron and quickly tried to brush away the odd colour.

"Out picking the carrots from the garden a while ago. Using them for the soup" With that she scurried off into the kitchen, mumbled something about lack of soap. I could faintly hear rustling coming from the general direction of the way the woman has disappeared in. I slipped my jacket off and draped it in the corner neatly before cracking the nearest door open. Inside, the t.v was flickering soundlessly and every so often crackled loudly. In the middle of the room sat my uncle, his usual emotionless expression etched on all his feature. His good side was facing me, making him look less aggressive and unlikely to turn on me. During the fire, he escaped with severe burns to his whole right side, the skin so badly damaged that even years on they still glisten red raw in the light.

"Hi" I walked in and sat down in the chair opposite him, trying to look as confident as I could possible manage. As I neared the chair, I noticed the blurring of green on the miniature screen. Strange, he hates football. Why is he watching it then? At the sound of my voice, he had turned his head slightly, no change in expression. For the first time, I got a good look at him. It was all I could do not to start violently retching. His eyes were dull, lifeless grey with bags underneath counting for the obvious lack of sleep. His skin colour wasn't far off white and the black hair, lathered with grease and sweat clinging to every part of skin it could find. The angry scars though was what mainly caught me off guard. The whole side of his face burned red, the light catching parts as he moved, The edges scabbed over, looking patchy and sore, while the middle still raged free, as if the burn was a few days old, not a few years.

"How are you?" No answer. I tried again.

"Have you been putting that cream on your face?" Still no answer. Instead he stared past me, my eyes focusing on nothing in particular. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I gave up trying to get him to speak and sat with him in silence. Hours seemed to pass when in reality it was a few minutes before he opened his mouth. My uncle rarely speaks to anyone, so if he ever opens his mouth to speak, it is a privilege.

"A new beta has been created" His thin raspy voice was stronger than what I was expecting to come from his frail frame. I could help but sigh in relief.

"Yeah I know. His names Shaggy. This new Alpha got him." More silence. For once, I wish he hadn't spoken. I didn't really want to talk too much about Shaggy. After all, it wasn't really much to do with us, well, mainly my uncle. I wasn't involved much either, just helping if I could. My uncle, however, wasn't letting this subject go so easily.

"Is he involved in the killer spree happenings?" For a moment, I sat in stunned silence. Mainly because this is the longest conversation I've had with my uncle for as long as I could remember.

"Of course not! No, Shaggy is going to help us track this Alpha down and put an end to this all" My uncle turned in the seat, slowly and deadly. His eyes flashed with amusement and a smile crept onto his lips. He didn't have to speak for me to know exactly what he was thinking.

"You know it's not as simple as that, Mason"

"I know but with some time and patience he'll be fine and he's already told me that he will help" I was starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.

"How do you know this new creation is not the Alpha?" My mouth fell open. Shaggy? The Alpha? He obviously hasn't met the boy. Or keeping up with the news. I opened my mouth to protest when the door announced another being entering. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen the woman edging in with a tray, the plates and bowl rattling and threatening to fall. Swiftly, she placed the tray on a table and turned to me.

"You're uncle needs peace now to eat and rest. Don't worry though, you can visit him again next week" She started ushering me out, my uncle sat and stared at the wall. Something wasn't right. I usually stayed much longer than this, and he always 'ate' something in my company, the woman not caring if I was here or gone.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Exhausted. Just needs rest. Now come on" We were in the hallway now. She grabbed my jacket and pushed it into my hands. I could feel my temper raising.

"All he does is sit in that room. How the hell can he be exhausted? He seemed fine to me. That was the longest he's ever spoke to me since he came here"

"No no he only sits here at the weekends, he's a very active person during the week. We'll see you next week, dear" I was propelled towards the open door. The minute both my feet had passed the frame, the door closed.

Xx

The journey to the library was quiet. Very quiet. We had taken my parent's car. After all, they never use it. I sat in the front, Fred driving and the three girls in the back. The radio was on, playing some rap song that grated my nerves. I gazed out the window at the grey houses blurring past.

"Hey Shag, turn the song up" Sugey leaned on my seat so she could see me. I sighed but turned the dial. It would keep her quiet. With a smile she sank down into her seat again.

At long last the library came into sight. Before we had left, it was agreed that to make this quick, the girls would search the books and Fred and I would search the internet. After an hour of so we were to meet up and compare information.

Piling out the car we trudged up the stairs and into the again quiet atmosphere of the library.

"I'm going to start here" Sugey pointed at one of the aisles.

"That's fiction though"

"And? Fiction can hold elements of truth" With that she stalked off. I shook my head at the others who smiled back. We scattered, Fred and I making our way to the computers.

Xx

"Well that was pretty pointless" Daphne grumbled. She sat in the front this time and I was in the back next to Velma.

"Yeah. Well we did find out that silver burning a werewolf was a myth." Fred shrugged in his cheery voice.

"And that if a werewolf is near wolfs bane they'll change, no matter what time of day" Velma nodded.

The car fell silent again.

"Is there any wolfs bane here?" Daphne turned in her seat so she could face us all.

"Not sure. We could just take Shaggy into the woods and see where he changes" Sugey laughed at me when I glared at her.

My phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the message. It was from dad.

_Going out to pick something up. Mum should be in when you guys get back. I'll have your surprise ready when I get in_

I felt sick. Surprise? What could he have done? Buy me a gun? Arranged for us to go hunting? I didn't want to find out.

"What's up?" Velma nudged me gently. Without a word, I passed the phone to her, Sugey reading over her shoulder. Daphne tried to peer over the top.

"What surprise?" I shrugged.

"Hmm, bet you he's got you a gun or something" Fred offered.

"I hope not, Fred. I hope not"

Xx

The minute I stepped in the door, I could tell something was out of place. There was an oddly familiar scent lingering in the air.

"Hey mum, we're home" I called, hoping that she wasn't in

"Hey Norville" Damn it! Dad emerged from the living room. He smiled at us.

"You want to see the surprise for you guys?" Guys? Was it for us all?

"Yeah! Show us!" Leave it to her to get excited. I couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm. Mum walked out, but she was pulled something with her. No, someone. A woman followed her, a inch of so smaller than my dad but the exactly same eyes. She had a pair of jeans and a very tight shirt that rode up and showed a small area of her flat stomach. Her blonde hair was scrapped into a fat plait that snaked down her back. When she seen us standing at the door, he eyes lit up.

"Aunt Kate!" Sugey screamed and launched herself at he unexpected woman.

"Sugey! Hey there stranger! I've missed you" She hugged the hysterical girl clinging to her neck and laughed. When she finally prised her arms off with the help of dad, she turned to me. I smiled widely. The last time I seen my aunt Kate must have been my 10th birthday. And that was a while ago. We both ran at each other and hugged.

"Shaggy? For goodness sake! Stop growing! Last time I seen you I was the taller one! Now look at you" She was right, she barely reached my shoulders. I grinned.

"What you doing way out here?" I half laughed, still in shock of her being here. She lived miles away. At least a full day of driving.

"I was out working not too far from here, believe it or not and my car broke down on the way to the hotel so I phoned your dad and he came and got me" She turned to the others.

"Daphne! Velma! Fred! God you've all grown too!" she covered the distance between them and grabbed all three of them into a embrace. After everyone had settled back down, Sugey turned to Kate.

"You said your work was not too far from here. Does that mean you're going to have to leave?" Her eyes were pleaded for her to give her the answer she wanted. Kate looked at me dad wearily. He laughed.

"Don't worry, they know" Kate's face broke into a smile.

"Oh well that good. Not too far from here is actually the Glen which is about a twenty minute drive from here" I frowned. She was working in the Glen? The Glen is a forest, the biggest one for ten miles. Why was she there? Unless…

"Why you working in a forest?" She grinned

"Oh you know, just out in the woods, met up with your parents at one point too. We make a pretty good team if you ask me" Her smile was becoming more and more sly, her eyes glistening and full of mystery.

"You, mum and dad work together? That means… you…" She couldn't finish. Velma took my hand from where she was standing behind and held it in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, no big deal," Kate laughed and my mum winked at her, "I hunt werewolves too"

**I really am such a horrible person ain't I? Poor Shaggy must feel bad :L Update soon and review ^^**

**My new signature as of now, "And may the odds be ever in your favour" (quote from the awesome 'Hunger Games')**


	8. Second Beta

**Chapter 8 - Second Beta**

**Update :) In case anyone is wondering, the chapter name is what Shaggy is in the 'werewolf ranking'. There's the Alpha, the highest, then the Beta, Mason, then Shaggy falls in as second Beta. Confusing but if you google it, that will probably explain better than me :P I was halfway through this, then I seen the Avengers with some of my friends. The pairing Bruce/Tony really got me. I just think they two are just made for each other, characters and actors alike. So I just had to do a one-shot for them. And more with follow. For that pairing and likely all other possible pairings :) I made a video as well to the song that I think was written with Banner in mind. Here's the link for anyone interested. watch?v=O4NcVFgXLS0&feature= . So here is maybe what is the third last chapter if I get my way. Hope you enjoy and because I made you all wait for so long, I made it extra long :D Now read and enjoy.**

The room was quiet. Eerily quiet. Weak light from the brightly lit T.V illuminated each of the teenagers as they sat in Shaggy's room watching a movie. None of them could actually say what the movie was, or about to that extent. No one was paying much attention, to the flickering images. Bowls of untouched popcorn lay scattered on the floor, pillows and blankets in the same manor. Shaggy was on the floor, lying on his stomach, head rested on Velma's lap who sat with her legs crossed next to him. Daphne and Fred sprawled on the bed, lying beside each other. Sugey hunched at the end of the bed, the phone she stared at lighting her face an odd green shade. It was late; around eleven at night. Shaggy's parents had already turned in. Needed to be fresh for the next day his father said. He hadn't mentioned why and Shaggy didn't exactly want to know either. Fred shifted.

"What kind of film even is this? If you could call it a film" Velma smiled and picked up the box that had previously contained the DVD.

"Never heard of it. A vampire film anyway." Sugey laughed and nudged Shaggy with her foot.

"Don't werewolves hate vampires?" She mocked but her voice held some element of curiosity.

"Supposedly yeah" He grinned, ducking his head and peering at her from under his shoulder. They all feel silent. Nobody knew what to say, in fear of bringing up the current situation. After an unnerving family dinner, everyone sitting at the table and only very little small talk was passed, the gang of teenagers quickly and thankfully retired to the safety of the room. Still, out of the company of the other occupants in the house didn't stop the silence gripping them once again. The awkward silence finally broke ones cool.

"Guys, I know this is horrible and hard, but we need to think of a plan. Shaggy won't stay human forever and when he isn't, we are all in big danger. One of being caught, two, someone being injured or worse." Daphne's voice was low, cautious about who would be listening. Velma glared at her and started to say something. Shaggy, much to Daphne's relief, cut her off.

"Daphne's right. I can't stay human all the time. And you guys will be in danger when I change next time"

"So what do we do?" Velma's question was met with a thoughtful silence.

"Well, we need to find out more about this Alpha. Maybe, just maybe, we could find it." Sugey threw her phone over her head so that it landed on the bed.

"And how will we find it? And if we do, then what?" Shaggy frowned at the floor. Turning round, he crossed his legs and faced the others. He was weary, as always, and slightly embarrassed. Of course, he didn't blame himself or the others for any of this, but it still embarrassed him to be at the centre of the problem with no real way of helping. He was probably the biggest danger of them all, being so close to humans almost every minute of every day. One wrong move and he could snap. The thought of being confided in a small area with the Alpha near to hand made him shiver. The thought of his human friends and little sister being as close as he was made him sick.

"I didn't get that far with the thought" Shrugging, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw a piece at Velma, hitting her on the nose. Velma chuckled and threw it back, missing her aim altogether.

"Shaggy could call him! You know, like summoning," Fred sat up straight. Everyone look at him, then at Shaggy who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. If, if that is, I did happen to do that, which I haven't the faintest idea on how I would, what would we do? Sure, he turns up. Then what? How do you know he won't go for one of you guys? He went for me, who's saying he wouldn't do it again?" everyone was brought up short. What Shaggy was saying was right. Even if the Alpha responded to a call, what if he did turn on one of them? Would Shaggy be able to help?

"Ok, why don't we, sorry you, call him, we trap him somewhere and tada, everyone is happy! You kill him, you're cured, Mason is happy, and your parents and now aunt won't be able to hurt you!" Velma snapped her fingers and smiled triumphantly.

"Trap him where?" Fred questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"The school!" Sugey shot up after a moments silence, knocking popcorn in all directions, "They have a loudspeaker system that Shaggy could use to call him, and then we can lure him into the locker room! And it's a Saturday tomorrow so only the janitor will be there for a few hours and then the place will be empty! No one around to get hurt or raise suspicions. Simple!" Nods of approval and consideration from everyone made Sugey grin.

"I still don't like the fact you will be there. All of you. One of you could get hurt" Daphne snorted at Shaggy's remark.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Xx

By the time the next morning had arrived and departed, a plan had been careful plotted. By nightfall, the gang planned to be at the school, everything set out. Shaggy and Sugey were to be in the room with the loudspeaker. Fred planned to be in the locker room, ready to act when the heads up was given. Daphne and Velma standing at either end of the school, scanning the surrounding night in search of movement. Each teenager was extra cautious to have their mobile on their person, their only mode of communication. They waited until the house was clear of Shaggy's parents and Kate before starting anything. They had forgot about the added risk of the hunters in the woods, they just had to pray Shaggy's call wouldn't draw the three of them also.

It was early evening when the plan became active. The girls were lounging on the couches, aimlessly flicking through the channels and chatting. The two boys buried in the kitchen, again aimlessly chatting and occasionally munching crisps and chocolate. Kate was the first to leave. Silently entering the kitchen, it was only when she spoke her presence was known. Of course, Shaggy heard the light padding of feet growing closer and wasn't surprised. Fred on the other hand, jumped about a foot in the air out the chair with a cry. Kate and Shaggy both sniggered at the glare he shot them both.

"That's me heading out you two. Where are the girls?" Kate ran her fingers through Shaggy's hair and playfully ruffled it.

"Living room. Another night of stalking the poor monster?" Shaggy tried to keep his voice as even and light as possible.

"Yep, the little sucker wouldn't get away this time" She struck a pose, her hands out like she was about to strike down. She looks ridiculously scary. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Let me know If you catch it"

"Pretty sure your dad won't let you hear the end of it. He's dead keen for it's fur. You could also say pelt. Thinks it would look nice in the house" She grinned and rolled her eyes. Shaggy shuddered slightly. That was a piece of information he would have slept better without knowing.

"I'm going to say bye to the girls then I'm gone to find your mum and dad," She quickly kissed both their cheeks, "Said something about little clearing. Wish me luck. Oh, and don't cause mischief. I know what you're like, or were when you were a squirt" He could only smile sheepishly as she pretended to scold him, finger shaking and a false look of annoyance on her gleeful face. With a wave of her hand, the bag was swiftly plucked from the corner of the room and she was gone; silently sneaking to the girls.

A stunned silence hung between the two boys, both not knowing what to say to each other.

"Well, eh, that was yet again a lovely conversation with one of your family members" Fred mumbled to himself but knowing Shaggy would hear anyway.

"Just charming. Nice to know what the plan is if I happen to get caught" His eyes never left the door where Kate had disappeared through.

"Yeah. So looks like we're alone?"

"Yup" Silence. Shaggy turned his head slightly and the corner of his lips pulled up into a small grin.

"You trying to make me feel awkward by not talking?"

"Yup"

"Well, it's working" A short burst of laughter from the other teenager eased Fred slightly. "Should we get the girls now? The quicker we leave, the more time we have"

"Come on then. Let's go"

Xx

The building stood in an melancholic darkness. Mist was forming, clouding their vision slightly. The usual bustling crowds absent, the parking lot was deserted, making the grounds look even more lonely and dead.

"What is it with this town and mist?" Velma grumbled to herself. Standing in silence, the group suddenly moved as one. Daphne gripped Velma's shoulder and steered her in the general direction to the rear of the black building. Fred, Sugey and Shaggy kept walking to the main doors, throwing a quiet 'good luck' or 'be careful' over their shoulders. As they neared the doors, Fred and Sugey slowed slightly.

"Did anyone think of how to get in?"

"No actually. I thought that was planned," Shaggy sighed. "_Any bets I have to climb through a window now."_

"Now what?" He blinked when Shaggy suddenly stepped forward, looking hesitant and wary.

"What's up, Shag?" His eyes neared popped when Shaggy's hand twisted around the handle and the door opened without any protest.

"Someone's here?" Sugey whispered, her eyes darting around.

"I doubt it. The janitor probably just forgot to lock up. You know what he's like, and that has happened a few times before" Two nods met Fred's statement. They proceeded to entering the blackened beyond with so much as a glance behind.

"I'll go to the locker room. You two get to that loudspeaker system" Sugey grinned and nodded, her brother not so keen. "Shaggy," the other boy turned his head and looked into his eyes, "Howl loud" He was met with a smile and slight nod.

Fred walked down the corridor as quietly as he could manage, the moonlight guiding him. When he turned the corner, he stopped deadly. The usually closed door had been brutally flung open, the hinges loosened and holding the door at an odd angle. The closer he got, the clearer the dark marks on the glass. Fred swallowed. Whatever it was, it looked odd. Peering round the door, everything seemed in place: the lockers all in tact and all the sporting equipment was neatly tidied into their boxes on the large shelves. A strange dark trail twisted and snaked down the isle and round behind lockers. Carefully and quietly, his feet brought him closer until he had passed the stained, crocked door. Following the strange trail, he rounded the lockers and stopped abruptly. His stomach lurched and his heart hammered his chest. The strange trail lead to the middle of the floor, a river joining a lake. Lying in the lake was a body, who Fred recognised instantly. The janitor's eyes were glazed over, lifelessly staring at him. The gaping hole in his chest glistened in the little light allowed in through the murky windows. Fred's breath was ragged, his hands clamping his mouth. He hadn't a clue how long he had been lying like this but he had to warn the others. Whatever done this could still be here.

The Alpha, Fred nearly choked. Shaggy. He choked again. He had to stop him before he could call him. If it is already here, they were all in terrible danger. At that moment, the room burst into sound. The loud, oh-so-familiar noise cutting through the silence like a knife. The call.

Xx

"This is it. You know how to work all this?" Sugey gestured to the dusty desks that held what Shaggy needed.

"Think so. Can't be that hard. Look, this is the speaker part" He picked up something that looked like a deformed microphone. After a quick glance, he flipped a switch causing the equipment to buzz with life.

"How does this stuff still work? It must be as old as the school, and that's old" murmuring to herself, she gazed out the window. She caught Shaggy looked at her, somewhat awkwardly. She smirked, picking up his change in mood. "Want me to step outside?"

"I don't mind you being here. As long as you stay quiet and keep any comments for later" The smile he gave her was strained. She lost the smirk immediately. Realising the seriousness of the situation, she nodded and, taking a deep breath to steady her voice, and summoned to him.

"It'll be easier for you if you change. Can you do that?" He looked thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging.

"Never tried it. I guess this is the best time to try though"

"I'm not looking" She didn't exactly want to watch the transformation. Ever since that night in the bedroom she had mentally stated she wouldn't watch her brother change into the wolf. She had only really properly seen him changed once, and that only lasted about fifteen minutes. A grunt caught her attention. In the window, she could see his reflection. Hunched over slightly but still not changed. Adverting her eyes with a breath of relief, she engrossed herself in all the posters and signs littering the washed out walls. It wasn't the fact she would be in a tiny room with a werewolf that bothered her, it was that she knew how much Shaggy didn't want this; and to see him like that was hard. She felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered her reaction the first time she seen. Not very helpful, or comforting.

"Sugey" She whirled round, staggering back slightly as she did. Shaggy was looking at her, an amused expression on his face but his eyes were hesitant. He had somehow managed to change. She had thought it impossible. Quickly looking away, she let out a short bark of laughter. Sugey was sure Shaggy knew exactly how she felt and part of her thought that was why he was reluctant to change.

"Didn't think you could do it"

"To be honest, me neither" He smiled slightly. Despite the comforting intention of the smile, it looked dark and menacing on this form's face. His unchanged voice never failed to surprise her. She would have expected something deeper and gravely. She was thankful for it. His eyes, however, unsettled Sugey. They shimmered in the moonlight, dangerous yellow like a warning. Inhumane. Deadly.

"Call him" She murmured, wanting to end the horrible atmosphere. As if reading the real reason, he nodded almost sympathetically and turned round. Taking a few deep breaths, his clawed hand curled round the speaker and his eyes flashed even brighter. She watched him, almost in anticipation and wonder. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and howled.

Xx

Daphne sighed irritated. The dark night didn't help her impatience. Sitting on the stone cold steps, she pulled her phone out and after a moments thought, texted Velma to see if she was having better luck. The gentle vibrate in her hand seconds later told her she had nothing. Another sigh let her mouth, the wind blowing her hair from her face and sending chills down her spine. Sudden movement caused the young redhead to fling her eyes open. Leaping from the step, she backed towards the door slightly, eyes scanning the woods that lay across the sports field. Darts of colour whizzed from one corner to the other, strange noises emitting as they did and sounding mocking. She had a rough idea of what was taunting her. Suddenly, the silent night life died, the school erupting. The woods froze. Daphne held her breath, eyes wide. She recognised the voice immediately, the call finally in motion. Once again the woods moved, a shadow moving towards her. The call subsided, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were fixed on the advancing shadow. She found her legs again. Spinning round, she raced back to Velma's position. Rounding the corner, the younger girl fell into view. Her horror-struck expression, frozen limbs. Daphne didn't have time to look at what she pointed towards. She slammed into something rock solid, sending her tumbling to the ground. With a groan, she lifted her head, pain shooting up her neck as she did so. She gazed up, into the shadows where she had collided with the mysterious object.

Into the face of death.

Glowing red eyes.

The Alpha's glowing red eyes.

**Promise you update this soon. Flicker of Flames is now the focus though, then it'll be Sweets Dreams before this one again :) Check out the other two if you like :D**


End file.
